Lost and Forgotten
by TheCrimsonPuppet
Summary: They're the souls of the five children who were killed that one tragic day, the souls that were never found and who were forgotten. [Name] is the new night guard who seems to have an unusual connection with the five animatronics. Will she be able to save them, or will they be forever lost? (Reader x Various!)


[Name] sat in her office chair, leaning back in it with a small frown as she adjusted her cap on her head. Night Guard it read with black bold lettering. Tonight was her first night of working and she was beyond nervous. She heard of the rumors about the place. About the animatronics. But neither of them really mattered to her. They were just rumors right?

Letting out a small sigh through her nose [Name] glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. It read 11:59, one minute before her shift officially starts. Biting her lower lip, she stopped messing with her uniform cap and scooted closer to the desk.

When the clock finally strucked midnight the office phone rang, and after two rings the phone picked itself up playing the call on speaker.

 _"Um, hey there. If you're hearing this then I guess you're the new night guard. Um, I'm Mike. I was the night guard before you, but I got fired due to tampering with the animatronics. But I got rehired and I now work the day shift. Um, I'll cut this phone call short. I'll just give you the needed information and then you can figure out the rest on your own okay? Well first things first, welcome to your new job, don't be excepted to get good pay. The manager is an cheap son of a bitch."_ The voice on the phone said before the guy cleared his throat. "Um, since its your first night and everything I'll give you this warning immediately. Make sure to always check the cameras. Don't ever leave them alone for a long periods of time, trust me you'll regret that. The animatronics aren't that active the first night. Bonnie will most likely just pop up to the left door and greet you, but close the door just to be safe okay? Flip the cameras to every screen, if the camera is blacked out then you most likely won't be able to see that room until later. Keep an eye on Pirate's cove, but don't give him too much attention. Just check his area every few minutes okay? Well that's pretty much it...so I'll leave it to ya. Oh, and one more thing. Make sure to not mess around with cameras or doors a lot or you'll waste power a lot easier. Alright, that's it. Well see ya in the morning." He said before the line went dead.

[Name ] blinked, staring down at the phone before she immediately pushed herself away from the desk. She rolled the chair over to the left door, pressing the light switch and saw nothing. She turned off the door light before going over to the other door and doing the same thing.

Nothing.

Moving back to the desk, [Name] picked up the tablet that laid on the desk. Guessing that the tablet was the main hook up to all the cameras. Clicking it alive [Name] was immediately greeted by the three animatronics on stage. They all stood there motionless. She stared at them for a long moment before she clicked onto different cameras. She then stopped on the Pirate's cove camera. She stared at the closed purple curtains and neither saw or heard anything. With a small shrug she exited the camera and clicked the tablet off.

Glancing around the room her eyes landed on a very creepy looking pink frosted cupcake with googly eyes. A small shiver went down her spine. She then spotted a poster on the wall in front of her on the far left corner. It the three animatronics on stage.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie.

Where was the fourth and fifth one? Isn't there suppose to be five animatronics all together?

Shrugging once more [Name] clicked the tablet back to life and checked the cameras again. Her blood ran cold when she saw that Bonnie was no where in sight. She immediately put the tablet down and rolled over to the left door that the phone dude said that he would most likely come from. She clicked on the light. Her eyes widened and a small screech left her mouth when Bonnie's face came to view. She immediately pressed the top button, causing the door to close.

Okay, cute, friendly animatronics don't seem so cute an friendly now. They look more...demented.

Letting out a small shaky breath she picked up the tablet once more and checked all the cameras. She felt a little bit better when she saw that no one else had moved. Clicking off the camera once more she rolled her way over to the right door. She clicked on the light just to be safe and saw nothing. Clicking the light back off she went back over to the left side. She clicked on the light and saw Bonnie's shadow outside the door.

Yep, he's still there. Pushing herself back over to the desk she looked up at the clock.

1 a.m.

God time was going fast, yet so freaking slow.

Only five more hours to go before she's able to leave the whack job of a family diner.

Checking the cameras once more she saw that Bonnie was back on stage. She rolled back over to the left door and opened it up. She let out a small yawn and stretched out her limbs.

The night was going smoothly so far. A bump or two, but that was about it. Nothing to worry about, it was a piece of cake. But [Name] couldn't shake off the feeling of something bad happening, she could almost sense it...it was a gut feeling. And whenever she got the gut feeling, the feeling was usually right.

 _Maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean who wouldn't be? You're cooped up in a small room with two metal doors and a tablet that shows you several cameras that is placed all around the restaurant. Sitting here waiting for one of the animatronics to strike is kinda stupid...and risky._ [Name] thought to herself.

The rest of the night went fairly well. A few peek a boo moments with Bonnie and Chica, but that was it. Nothing too hard. Now it was 5:58, two more minutes until [Name's] first night is done. A smile was on her face.

The job didn't seem too bad. It was actually kinda fun in her eyes. Any other logical person would probably quit after the first night after seeing its dark side and move far away. But [Name] wasn't exactly what you call normal, she never exactly was and probably won't ever be.

Humming softly she clicked on the tablet once more and checked the cameras. She spotted Bonnie missing and immediately checked all the cameras, and when she didn't find him anywhere she went over to the door and slammed her hand onto the button.

 **Click.**

Blinking [Name] pressed it again and again, and each time she did the same clicking sound happened. Panicking she clicked on the light and saw that Bonnie was indeed standing there.

"Oh. Hey there! You're Bonnie right? You play the guitar, you know guitars are my favorite instrument! Um...don't kill me? Ya see, my shift is almost over and I would really appreciate it if you let me see another day. So...can you possibly scoot back? Or maybe go back to the stage with your two friends?" She asked.

The purple furred animatronic stared at her with his nonblinking pink eyes, but suddenly they did blink and the eyes seemed to focus more. Bonnie opened his mouth and let out a screech, and in return [Name] let out a small screech of her own as she covered her ears with her hands.

Excepting the animatronic to hurt her in some way after the screech [Name] was surprised when she didn't feel any pain. Only feeling something press down lightly on the top of her head. Opening her eyes, [Name] slowly looked up with her hands still over ears and saw Bonnie's arm outstretched. His large furry metal hand resting gently on her head.

" _ **Friend or foe. You decide. You're not like the others. You seem...different."**_ A voice said in her head causing [Name's] eyes to widened.

"W-what?" She asked.

The rabbit just stared down at her before pulling his hand away and turning away from her, slowly making his way out of the doorway and down the hallway.

Feeling a familiar vibration in her pants pocket, [Name] shakenly reached into it and pulled out her phone. It was the alarm, telling her that she can now leave if she pleased.

Slowly getting out of the office chair, [Name] then made her way down the hallway into the party room. She stopped and stared at the three animatronics on stage. A frown on her face and her eyes shining in confusion.

 _What was that? D-Did I really hear Bonnie talk to me inside my head? Or am I just imagining things due to the lack of sleep?_ She asked herself.

She had no clue how long she just stood there and stared, but she snapped out of her daze when she yet again heard a voice.

 ** _"Join us and be our friend, or be stuck in defend." A small faint voice whispered in the back of her head._**

Heart rate increasing, [Name] just shook her head and turned her back to the animatronics letting out a small breath. "See you at midnight guys, bye." She said before walking to the front door. She grabbed out her employee ID card and swipe it against the lock and push open one of the two doors.

Shivering at the sudden cool breeze on her exposed skin [Name] made her way to her car. The only automobile parked in the parking lot.

 _Well that was an interesting first night...I wonder how the second night will be? I'm excited, yet also terrified...did he really talk to me or am I just tired? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. I just want to go home and get some rest._

* * *

 **I originally posted this story under the name TheForgottenAngel on quotev. (I have several accounts on that website.) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please favorite and review if you did it would be very much appreciated!**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
